Strength
by Vulaan Kulaas
Summary: Patch Land is at last about to be stitched back together, and Kirby needs one more piece of the magic yarn. The boss that guards it is someone that he doesn't expect, and he'll have to use every bit of spiritual strength to defeat him. For how can he attack his adoptive father that is possessed? Takes place near the end of Kirby's Epic Yarn.


**A/N:** Hiya everyone! I swear, my brain has just been filled with Kirby and Meta Knight father-son bonding ideas ever since I was brave enough to enter the writing world...I hope you guys enjoy this!

Also, I made things a tad dark but there is no character death this time. I hope you guys like my first attempt at a battle! Cheers to anyone that catches the Legend of Zelda reference!

Disclaimer: Do I have to go through this for every fanfic I write? Oh well, it's better to do it then get sued. I don't own Kirby folks! I wish I did though...

* * *

' _Nyahaha...this one will do quite nicely...oh yes...much better than that slob of a king!'_ Yin-Yarn thought to himself, his mouth curling into a sinister grin as he looked upon the masked knight from his view in the clouds. Of course, with the wind blowing and the clouds being so plentiful Meta Knight was oblivious to the danger near him as he looked upon Dream Land, on the deck of his battleship the Halberd.

The knight had noticed strange things going on in Dream Land, with creatures being turned into yarn. He didn't know who was doing this, but he was sure that Kirby would stop the newest menace to the peaceful land they called home. Speaking of Kirby, where was the child at this time? He was usually out and about, kicking behind and saving the day in time for supper. The knight couldn't help but feel amused at his thoughts towards the child, the one he loved like he was his own son. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts when a string of red yarn snagged around his foot, causing him to crash onto the ground with a surprised grunt.

"What in Nova's name?" He sputtered out, quickly rising to his feet. He mentally cursed to himself as he heard a sinister chuckle, and he looked up to see a creature made completely out of yarn. He held two very large knitting needles, and the look in the villain's eyes along with his aura made his skin crawl. It was the same power hungry look that the other fiends had before him. "Who are you?" The knight rumbled, holding Galaxia out at Yin-Yarn in case the being decided to attack.

"Nyahahah...my name isn't all that important, Meta Knight." He snickered, causing the warrior to freeze slightly in surprise. How in the world did he know his name?! He has never seen him before! But he had no idea that King Dedede was grumbling about him when he was spied upon, along with the fact the penguin was saying something about Kirby as well. Shaking himself out of these thoughts, Meta Knight cut the yarn holding him and jumped back. Yin-Yarn stared at the knight with amusement, and said to him "Oh my, so tense and on guard...nothing like the pink boy...what was his name again? Ah yes, Kirby."

Meta Knight growled at him and rumbled "What have you done to him, you fiend?! I swear to Nova, if you've harmed him I'll-" The creature smiled savagely at the knight before a strong vortex of air and energy began to drag him towards a huge...was that a frigging sock?! His white eyes going wide behind his mask, he began to desperately fight against the vortex. He began to dig his feet into the wood of his battleship with his wings flapping like crazy.

Unfortunately, his struggling was in vain for he was knocked off his feet. The world was a dizzying blur of sound and colors as he was dragged towards the sock, and before he was engulfed in it he heard the laughter of Yin-Yarn as he celebrated his newest capture. And before he knew it, everything went dark as unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

A splitting headache behind his eyes was the first thing Meta Knight felt as he slowly began to claw himself out of the sea of unconsciousness. 'Nnnngh...good Nova have mercy!' He thought to himself, slowly peeling his eyes open. Although his vision was blurry, the first thing he saw was Yin-Yarn floating in front of him with that same eerie smile on his blasted face! Something red caught his eye, and he slowly noticed that the villain had his needles and some red yarn.

"Well, it's about time you woke up! Kirby's nearly on his way here, and we haven't thrown him a party yet!" He chuckled, and the knight's blood froze in his veins as Yin-Yarn picked him up and held him by one of his wings. "Heh heh heh...you'll do quite nicely." Before Meta Knight could even ask what he meant by that, he let out a choked sound of shock as the needle impaled his wings. Pain engulfed him as the yarn went through them, soon exiting out the other side. Clenching his teeth together to the point of them grinding, he ignored the blood running down his wings, back and then splattering onto the white floor of the room they were in. Yes he may be controlled soon because of the swords, but the yarn through his wings was the fiend's own touches to his appearance.

After he had finished with what he had done, Meta Knight shook slightly as he could slowly feel himself falling under the control of this freak. His amber eyes slowly turned purple, much like Dedede's had done when he fell under the control of Yin-Yarn. Unlike the king, he was fighting it tooth and nail.

"Don't you worry, Meta Knight." Yin-Yarn whispered to him, smirking as the knight glared at him. "I'll let you stay aware of what you're doing to your precious son. Yes...you'll be the one to harm him, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

'No...not Kirby!' He thought, horrified as the villain let out a sinister cackle. Dear Nova, he was going to... He could only feel anger, shock, and horror as he felt Yin Yarn take total control. Eyes now a solid, glowing purple he felt himself be positioned into his battle stance. He could feel himself moving, but he wasn't in control of his own actions. He could see what was going on, but he was completely helpless as the doors opened. His stomach twisted itself into knots as his adopted son came running into the room, not knowing who he was about to fight.

'Finally, I'm finished with this area!' Kirby thought happily, knowing that once he was finished beating the area's boss into next week...Patch Land would finally be sewn back together. He was thrown out of his thoughts as the doors slammed shut with an ominous boom, and the child gasped as he saw...no...it can't be!

"M-Meta...K-Knight?" He choked out, feeling his stomach shrivel up from fear as he saw the sinister purple eyes of the masked warrior. Trying to not freak out, Kirby took a few steps backwards as Meta Knight began to walk towards him.

* * *

The battle started off with a bang, with Meta Knight rushing towards him. Kirby barely had time to dive out of the way as the knight slashed at him with a green sword. Forgetting that he couldn't inhale the sword because of the chaotic battle, he tried to...only to cry out in pain as a large foot smashed into him. He slammed into the white tile face first with a groan, and he had to quickly stagger to his feet. The pink hero had to blink rapidly to get rid of the stars in his vision, and he coughed a bit. "M-Meta Knight!" He cried out, trying to get him to say something.

What came out of the knight's mouth,however, was like a punch in the gut for the child. "Be quiet and fight me, boy!" Meta Knight snapped while his eyes flashed between purple and amber, unfolding his wings while the green sword shook slightly. He rushed at Kirby once more, and the child had to run away while thinking of a way to free him. He wouldn't dare try to be face to face with the knight, since he wouldn't be able to bring himself to harm his adoptive father. Spinning around, he lashed his yarn whip and it wrapped around the button on the sword, and the boy silently cheered as it flew out of the knight's stub from the force of the pull.

The knight stood there, while Kirby began to breathe heavily from all that running he had to do. Sweat poured from the hero, and his heart skipped a beat as he saw another sword appear in the knight's gloved stub. It was blue, and before he had a chance to react...many sword beams came screaming his way. With a startled cry, he twisted and dodged. But, he was unable to dodge them all and he let out a pained scream as the beams burned his body.

'Curse you...you vile monster!' Meta Knight thought, guilt and sorrow stabbing into his heart as his son stumbled backwards. Shaking, Meta Knight tried to fight back but he failed as he felt himself slowly walk towards the boy. Gasping, the hero of Dream Land groaned as pain tore through him.

Before Kirby could blink, the hilt of the sword smashed into his face. Pain shot through his body as he crashed onto the floor, and he slowly and in visible pain got to his feet. Coughing heavily, the boy spat out some blood from his collisions with the floor. Good Nova! When will this battle end?! It seemed that fate wasn't with him today, for the knight's attacks began to increase in both speed and viciousness. Thankfully, he was able to disarm him once more...but another sword appeared! It was purple, like the knight's eyes.

His heart sinking, his movements began to slow as fatigue clawed at him. Meta Knight didn't act like he was losing any steam, and his attacks were now becoming faster! Looking around, he noticed that some of the room began to increase in temperature. What in the blazes? A gut instinct told him to run towards the other side of the room, even though the knight was hot on his heels. Obeying that instinct saved his life, for the half of the room he had been in was suddenly engulfed in fire. Kirby watched as the flames soon faded away with wide eyes and a face pale from fear. If he had been standing there even a second longer...he was suddenly struck out of his daze as the sword slashed across a part of his face, causing him to cry out in pain.

Reacting on instinct, he lashed out with his yarn whip and quickly pulled on the button. He grinned tiredly as the sword was pulled out of his grasp once more, and he felt like bursting into tears as he saw a red sword! "Please...no more! Let it be the last one!" He mumbled, trying to catch his breath. Jumping back, Meta Knight swung his sword and a large tornado swirled towards the boy. Before he could move, Kirby let out a startled scream as he was knocked off his feet.

The world spun in a dizzying swarm of colors and sounds, and if that tornado didn't stop he was afraid he would either puke or black out. After a few seconds, it spat him out and the child could only lay there in a crumbled heap. Trying to get up was a chore, since he was so frigging dizzy. The contents of his stomach decided to show itself, and after he was finished hurling he finally was able to climb uneasily to his feet. Wincing, the boy stumbled away from the puddle of his vomit and rushed towards Meta Knight. However, the knight rushed into the air and moved around so quickly Kirby was unable to grab that sword. After a long chase, he was finally unarmed.

At long last, the battle was over. Ignoring the pain rushing through his body, the child staggered towards his father figure. Meta Knight staggered to his feet, and turning around he felt his blood freeze as he saw the condition the child was in. Nova..no...it was his fault the child was in so much pain! His heart was filled with sorrow and guilt as Kirby embraced him in a hug. 'K-Kirby...I'm so sorry.' He thought, still trying to get over the fact he was mind controlled.

The boy cried out in horror, for when he saw the blood and the yarn from the needles he was suddenly filled with rage, because he knew that was from Yin-Yarn. How...how _dare_ he hurt his father! That monster! Kirby had to calm down, for the knight was leaning against him. After Meta Knight had caught his breath, he wrapped himself in his cape and warped out of the room. Kirby staggered forwards, not expecting his father figure to vanish like that. Taking a breath, he limped on over to the last piece of magic yarn.

* * *

When he finally made it back to Patch Castle, the pink hero ignored the pain shooting through him as he rushed towards the unconscious Meta Knight. Was he alright?! No, he wasn't because of that yarn! He had to get rid of it somehow...but it would wind up hurting his father, and he didn't want that. He shoved that problem to the back of his mind as he heard the knight groan in pain, and the boy quickly lifted him slightly so he could lean on him due to the fact he was in a bed.

"S-Son...I'm...so sorry for what I did to you.." He rasped, slowly lifting a gloved stub to wipe some of the blood off the boy's face. Kirby blinked in shock, for the knight rarely called him that outside of training. He nodded, and sighed as he wrapped the older warrior in a hug. He knew no one else was in the room, so he had no problems with showing the masked one affection that a child shows their parents.

"No...it was Yin-Yarn that hurt you, and made you fight me!" The boy growled, and when the knight wouldn't speak the child shook a bit from rage. "How...how _dare_ he?! Once we find him-" He was stopped by the knight speaking to him.

"Kirby, calm yourself. Anger blinds you and makes you do foolish things..." He rumbled, and when he saw that he was starting to calm down he began to talk once more. "I understand you want to beat the stuffing out of him, but you must have a calm mind while doing so. Otherwise, he will take advantage of your rage and use it against you. You will tire out more easily, making you easy pickings for the fiend. Do you understand me?" Kirby sighed and nodded, and the knight quickly got out of bed once Kirby let go of him. "Now Kirby...about me being mind controlled..." The masked warrior looked at the boy and said "Remember, it's a secret to everyone." Kirby nodded, and the duo walked outside to the castle garden.

The duo walked in silence, with Kirby going over the knight's words and the other...he was trying to bury the memory of what had happened to the back of his mind. It wouldn't happen again...no...

He will never allow himself to be a puppet ever again. Because if that did happen, Kirby might not be lucky enough to escape with his life like he did this day. The very thought of someone using his body to kill his son...it was unbearable to think about. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he kept on walking towards the castle.

* * *

Everything was finally back to normal, thank Nova. Meta Knight could see that Kirby was asleep in the field, clutching the sock that would allow him to visit his friends back in Patch Land. The knight's wings were starting to heal from what that monster did to him, but he would be unable to fly for about two months. That would take some getting used to, but if there was peace he would be able to handle it. Walking on over to the boy, he sat down on the grass while wrapping the child up in his cape. He was looking around for anything that would attack the sleeping child, but he couldn't find anything. That wouldn't stop him from being the protector that he was, he would protect Kirby with his last breath if it came down to it.

If anyone would or did harm his son, they would have Galaxia greet them along with the fury of an enraged father.  
It most certainly wasn't a threat...it was a promise. One that Meta Knight would keep for as long as he lived, for he wouldn't be a very good father if he didn't, now would he?

No matter how bad things got, no matter how badly the odds would be stacked against them...the child would have no fear of his father abandoning him. For he was Kirby's protector...and he would honor that title for years to come.


End file.
